Smack !
by Kaara1
Summary: Trad de Neferit. Kili savait que la plupart des ses compagnons pensaient qu'il était un royal idiot (jeu de mot complètement intentionnel), mince, son propre oncle le pensait probablement stupide la plupart du temps, mais en fait, Kili était plutôt intelligent, même s'il était pourtant le seul à le croire.


Me revoici avec la traduction d'un OS de Neferit sur le couple Kili/Bilbo, qui est une fanfic juste adorable. Voici le lien original :

www . fanfiction s/ 10416148 /1/ Smack

Un grand merci à Asyliss qui m'a aidé et corrigé =D

Donc oui, c'est une fic Fem!Bilbo, je sais que ça ne plaît pas à certain(e)s donc vous êtes prévenu(e)s ;)

Sinon, à part Mirkwood car le nom est assez différent du nom français, j'ai gardé le nom de tous les endroits visités par la Compagnie en anglais, car je les trouve plus jolis comme ça. Laketown, ça a plus la classe que Lacville, vous trouvez pas ?

* * *

Kili savait que la plupart des ses compagnons pensaient qu'il était un royal idiot (jeu de mot complètement intentionnel), mince, son propre oncle le pensait probablement stupide la plupart du temps, mais en fait, Kili était plutôt intelligent, même s'il était pourtant le seul à le croire.

Par exemple... Il savait que Bella, peu importe à quel point elle essayait d'en apprendre plus à propos des Nains, ne pouvait pas tout savoir sur eux. Cela l'avait surpris quand elle lui avait proposé de lui brosser les cheveux, mais il savait qu'elle voulait simplement lui rendre service comme un ami le ferait pour un autre ami, n'apprenant que plus tard que pour les Nains il s'agissait de quelque chose réservé à la famille ou les amis proches.

Et ne rougit-elle pas de la plus délicieuse des façons quand il lui expliqua pourquoi certains des plus vieux Nains les avaient regardés comme ça.

Ou alors la fois où elle était prête à se couper les cheveux du bas de son dos à ses épaules, parce qu'ils lui allaient tout le temps dans les yeux, et il lui proposa de les tresser à la place. Il apprécia vraiment la sensation de ses cheveux entre ses doigts, et quand elle lui embrassa la joue en guise de remerciement quand il eut fini (et c'était une tresse rudement jolie), _il_ rougit plus délicieusement cette fois, à en croire les rires et le rougissement de Bella.

Ou cette fois quand elle l'avait aidé à faire plus de flèches – elle était très douée avec ses mains, et dès qu'il eut / avait guidé ses mains à travers le processus une fois, elle resta patiemment avec lui, l'aidant à faire de nouvelles flèches chaque jour, ou au moins à réparer celles qu'il avait déjà.

Bien entendu, elle ignorait complètement qu'aider à prendre soin des armes de quelqu'un était une des étapes les plus importantes dans la cour naine.

Et donc ils continuèrent à s'aider mutuellement avec leurs cheveux, s'occupant chacun des armes de l'autre et Kili commença même à apprendre à Bella quelques mouvements basiques avec son épée, peu importe à quel point l'idée de 'rester amis ' devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Il pensait qu'il se débrouillait bien à être juste ami avec Bella, mais ensuite la Forêt Noire arriva et, eh bien, il pouvait l'avoir embrassé après qu'elle l'ait libéré des toiles d'araignées, ce qui ne semblait certainement pas être ce qu'un ami ferait. Mais elle ne le frappa pas à la place, elle rougit de cette façon particulière qui lui faisait sentir des papillons dans l'estomac (et cette métaphore ne semblait-elle pas être quelque chose que ces maudits Elfes diraient) et poussa ses cheveux bruns hors de son visage derrière son oreille, avant de se précipiter pour s'occuper des autres.

Ils furent capturés par les Elfes, et il y avait cette jolie Elfe garde, mais bien qu'il apprécia parler avec elle (puisque ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait s'échapper ou faire quelque chose de mieux) et qu'elle était certainement jolie dans le style elfique et intemporel du terme, elle n'avait rien de Bella, qui pouvait lui parler des étoiles et des promesses et des objets de famille avec une telle chaleur et une telle nostalgie dans sa voix que cela faisait battre son cœur plus vite. Bien sûr, une fois qu'elle fut partie, Bella apparut devant sa cellule, et il eut du mal à ne pas pleurer de joie en la voyant indemne et assurément pas capturée. Il déposa des baisers sur ses mains ces douces mains qui étaient maintenant en train d'agripper les barres de sa cellule avec une telle force que ses jointures étaient complètement blanches, tandis qu'il lui murmurait à quelle point il était heureux de la voir, et est-ce qu'elle allait bien ?

Il toucha même son front avec le sien le geste était sûrement intime pour les Hobbits aussi, mais pas exactement de la façon romantique dont les Nains le voyaient, et il ne put s'empêcher de caresser tendrement sa joue de sa main tandis qu'ils partageaient ce calme moment d'intimité.

Elle paraissait si fatiguée après des semaines passées dans la forteresse du Roi Thranduil que lorsqu'elle lui dit avoir trouvé un chemin pour qu'ils s'échappent tous, il fit une prière ardente à Mahal, puisque sa Bella (oui, la sienne, il trouverait un moyen de lui faire comprendre ses intentions) se fanerait telle une plante dans cet endroit sombre, si elle passait plus de temps ici.

Leur plan d'évasion marcha en grande partie, mais ensuite un garde les remarqua, et pendant leur évasion, il dut sortir de son tonneau pour ouvrir la porte... Et reçut une flèche dans la cuisse pour ses efforts. Il entendit Bella crier quand il tomba et ressentit une douleur douleur insupportable et écrasante pendant un moment, avant qu'il ne réussisse à se lever et à tirer le levier, ouvrant la porte et se laissant ensuite tomber, espérant que quelqu'un de la Compagnie s'assurerait qu'il n'était pas laissé derrière. Des mains l'atteignirent, et l'aidèrent pendant le reste de la folle course en tonneau Dwalin et Dori réussirent à le tirer dans son baril, avec Fili et Bella (qui d'une façon ou d'une autre avait réussi à entrer dans le tonneau de Fili et n'était-ce pas totalement injuste) tenant le côté de son tonneau pour qu'ils ne soient pas séparés. Quand ils atteignirent finalement un endroit où ils pouvaient sortir en toute sécurité, Bella attendit à ses côtés pour entendre Oin lui expliquer que bien que sa blessure soit douloureuse, sa vie n'était pas menacée, avant qu'elle ne lui dise qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'inquiéter comme ça, et il fit une blague stupide à propos de finalement avoir une cicatrice pour frimer.

_Smack !_

La gifle était inattendue, mais plus que tout, cela lui tordit le cœur de façon douloureuse dans sa poitrine alors qu'il la regardait s'éloigner, grommelant à propos de Nains idiots qui ne pensaient qu'aux cicatrices qu'ils pouvaient exhiber et pas à propos des autres qui étaient morts d'inquiétude. Elle ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait sa claque pour le reste de la Compagnie.

Tout le monde le félicitait pour une telle prise, et tout ce qu'il put dire fut un douloureux : « Elle ne sait pas. »

Cela calma tout le monde très rapidement, mais avant que quiconque ne puisse penser à un plan pour que Bella sache, Kili leur interdit formellement de ne serait-ce qu'approcher du sujet, usant d'une attitude de Prince d'Erebor qui rendit tout le monde bouche-bée de surprise, peu habitués à une telle manifestation d'autorité de sa part. Bella revint peu de temps après, toujours clairement furieuse, mais elle avait apporté quelques plantes qui pourrait aider Kili à combattre une possible infection de sa blessure.

Puis elle _éternua_.

Pendant tout le trajet vers Laketown, Kili était fou d'inquiétude. Bella paraissait en plutôt mauvaise santé avant même la promenade en tonneau – mais maintenant ses yeux avaient une lueur fiévreuse, et le rouge de ses joues ne semblait plus aussi mignon que d'habitude. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'éternuer sa respiration se faisait plus sifflante à chaque minute qui passait (du moins Kili le pensait, tandis qu'il boitillait derrière elle, appuyé sur son frère).

Il eut certainement droit à un retour de la monnaie de sa pièce, quand il passa les prochains jours assis à ses côtés, inquiet de façon absurde de ne pas voir Bella se réveiller (Oin lui avait dit que son corps avait besoin de repos après des semaines de /tension/ constante et de stress mais quand même). Quand elle reprit finalement pleinement conscience sa respiration toujours sifflante mais sa fièvre totalement vaincue, Kili passa encore une fois tout son temps avec elle, lui racontant des histoires sur la vie à Ered Luin ou ce que les Nains faisaient à Laketown. Et une fois encore, elle le regardait avec une lueur tendre dans ses yeux, comme elle le faisait pendant tous ces trop courts moments dans la Forêt Noire.

« Bella, » lâcha-t-il un jour, incapable de le garder pour lui plus longtemps, « est-ce que tu sais ce que gifler quelqu'un signifie pour les Nains ? »

Comme prévu, elle ne le savait pas mais maintenant qu'il avait lancé le sujet, elle voulait savoir et il ne pouvait plus se rétracter.

« C'est une proposition, » balbutia-t-il. « Une proposition de mariage, en fait. »

Elle le fixa pendant un temps si long qu'il faillit partir de la pièce en courant, mais elle s'assit et le frappa si fort que ses oreilles en sifflèrent.

« Maintenant je sais, » dit-elle simplement avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Sourire qu'il couvrit vite avec ses propres lèvres, tenant tendrement sa tête pendant qu'il l'embrassait, tissant ses doigts dans la douce masse de ses cheveux. Cheveux qu'il tresserait bientôt avec ses propres tresses, exprimant à tout le monde son intention.

Et si il avait sourit comme un parfait idiot le lendemain, cela ne l'avait absolument pas dérangé.

* * *

Les reviews seront transmises à l'auteur =)


End file.
